A Spoonful of Sugar
by MysterySkittle
Summary: A magical family of nine meets another magical family of nine(now can you guess what at least one of them is?). Please, don't ask about the title....
1. Meet the Family

A Spoonful of Sugar  
  
  
  
  
"If a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, then maybe a couple spoonfuls keep it from getting up in the first place."  
---Me  
  
Amy, Jaime, Gabby, Caitlyn, Natalie, Julia, and Nathan Lesweay sat at the breakfast table. Gabby was munching on a stale biscuit (a/n- it took me like five minutes to figure out how to spell that), Amy and Jaime were arguing over who got the last pancake, Caitlyn was discussing Quidditch tactics to Julia, who didn't seem to be awake, and Nathan well, who knows what Nathan was thinking about. Caitlyn picked up a bagel and spread cream cheese across the top.  
  
"Julia," Julia was falling asleep in her waffles, "Are you listening?"  
  
"No," Julia said honestly.  
  
"Then Nathan," she began talking about faints or whatever (a/n- can you tell I'm not particularly interested in Quidditch?), "Nathan? Hello?" Nathan was staring out into space. Caitlyn started waving her hand in front of his face. He looked up.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Why does no one listen to me?"  
  
"I listen to you, Caitlyn."  
  
"No you don't, Natalie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey Kids."  
  
"Hey Mom," they all grumbled as their mother walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay," she started her usual morning speech about what was planned for the day, "We are going to have dinner tonight with a family from my department, so we are going to clean house-"  
  
"CLEAN? You've GOT to be kidding, even our room?"  
  
"Yes, Jaime, even your room. Now you three," she looked at Caitlyn, Gabby, and Jaime pointedly, "Make sure you get those burnt Filibuster's Fireworks out," the triplets looked at each other with expressions of inflicted pain on their faces.  
  
"ALL of them?" asked Caitlyn.  
  
"Every one. Also, try to make it so we can actually SEE the floor."  
  
"Yea," said Nathan, "Are those hardwood floors, or carpet?"  
  
"We don't know," the triplets said in unison.  
  
"And Julia, clean up your makeup in the bathroom," said their mother, "it's six boys and one girl. I've got to get to work," she kissed each of them on the head and left.   
  
"So," said Gabby, "What do you want to blow up today?"   
  
"I thought mom said we had to clean," said Jaime. Her sisters gave her strange looks.  
  
"JUST KIDDING!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, kids" Molly Weasley addressed her children one summer morning, "We're going to dinner tonight at the Lesweay house. Their mother works with your father, so you'd better be on your best behavior," she eyed Fred and George.  
  
"Don't look at us!"  
  
"We're going by flu powder, so we'll be leaving in a few hours. Clean yourselves up. Bill, can I please just give your hair a trim?"  
  
"NO mum! I like it this long!"  
  
Percy came into the kitchen just then.   
  
"Well," he said, "I'll be off to work now."  
  
"Come home at two!" Molly yelled as her son apparated to work.   
  
"Mum, I'm going upstairs to owl Harry again. He hasn't written back yet," said Ron, scarfing down a stale biscuit.  
  
"Alright," said Molly, "Ginny, you go take a bath, Fred, George, you go up to your room and wait your turn for the shower." They all trudged upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You heard what Mom said!" screamed Amy, who was five years older than the triplets, "CLEANING! We are going to have guests! I'll tell Mom, I will!"  
  
"Oh shut it! We'll clean 'em, okay?" asked Gabby in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," said Nathan, stifling his laughs at the thought of Jaime, Caitlyn, and Gabby cleaning.  
  
"We'll go clean," said Jaime gloomily, "But you three have to too."  
  
"My room's already clean Jaime."  
  
"Well help Nathan clean his room," she snapped at Natalie. Jaime followed her sisters up to their room.  
  
"Can you believe Mom?" Caitlyn asked flopping down on one of the three unmade beds, "All of the fireworks? And she probably wants us to pick up our old books too," she imitated her mother's voice, "Natalie will need them next year! And find your old robes! Maybe they'll fit Nathan! Honestly, they were Amy's to begin with. I am SO tired of hand-me-downs and patches and frays, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and we NEVER get recognized for who we are! Everyone thinks I'm Jaime, or Caitlyn! I hate it!" Added Gabby as she made her bed.  
  
"I got an idea!" shouted Jaime.  
  
"Is it like the last one?"  
  
"No, this one's good."  
  
"What d'ya got?"  
  
"Okay," she started, "We change one part of our physical appearance, like our eyes or something, then everyone will be able to tell us apart."  
  
"Hair highlights," whispered Caitlyn.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Hair highlights, we use our magic and give our hair highlights of a different color," Caitlyn repeated herself, Jaime ran her fingers through her perfect black hair.  
  
"Orange," she said firmly, pointing her wand at her hair. Bright orange highlights appeared at once.  
  
"Blue," Caitlyn decided upon the color blue.  
  
"Pink," said Gabby. They looked in the mirror.  
  
"This is great!" Jaime said happily, "No one can say they can't tell us apart."  
  
"But what about mom?"  
  
"We just tell her that we wanted to be individuals, she'll understand." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Gabby shouted. Her sisters looked at her desperately. Nathan walked in.  
  
"Oh! You're gonna be in trouble!"  
  
"No we're not, so bug off, Nathan," snapped Jaime.  
  
"You're supposed to be cleaning."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Mom will be home in half an hour."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Time to go!" Molly shouted, "Hurry up Ron!" Fred and George stood next to their mother. Their hair was combed, and they were wearing nice black robes. Fred itched at his ear, messing up his hair in the process.  
  
"Six girls," he muttered, "one boy. What fun…."  
  
"Oh be quiet, honey. It'll be fun, If your father and brother EVER come downstairs."  
  
Just then, Arthur Weasley came down the stairs, "RON! HURRY UP!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ron mumbled, as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, we are going to the Lesweay residence. Percy, you go first."  
  
"LESWEAY!" Percy bellowed as he threw the flu powder in the air. The rest followed. When they landed, they landed in what seemed to look almost exactly like their house.   
  
"Whoa," Ron whispered as he plopped into the fireplace last, "Looks familiar, eh?"  
  
"Arthur? Is that you?" came a friendly yet stressed voice form the room behind the door in the left corner. There were aromas floating from the cracks under the door.  
  
"Yes," Arthur said, "It's all of us."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we're used to crowds, come on in the kitchen, the kids are outside!"  
  
"Kids, why don't you all go out and meet the Lesweay children?  
  
Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all headed out through the door that obviously led outside, and Percy, Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie went into the kitchen.  
~  
A/n- This is the only half-good fanfic I ever wrote. *eek!* But just as well, see that little blue box down there? Type in it!  
~Angel~ 


	2. A Joke Shop

A Spoonful of Sugar--- Chapter 2  
  
(A/n- So yall know, I'm not pairing off, it's going to get crazy though…)  
  
  
On the big swing set, Natalie sat in her tiny swing, Jaime was hanging upside down from the top bar, Caitlyn, Gabby, and Nathan were practicing Quidditch, Caitlyn and Gabby being beaters, and Nathan playing seeker.  
  
"Hey, Caitlyn, I think we missed a couple of fireworks!" Jaime called from her upside-down (or is it downside-up?) position, there was an old box labeled "Filibuster's Fireworks, Property of Jaime, Caitlyn, and Gabby Lesweay- if you touch it, very bad things will happen!"  
  
Ha! Very bad things?" Nathan looked comically at his sisters as they came down, "Like what?"  
  
"It was a bluff!" Gabby yelled in his ear, "We were only eleven years old! We hardly knew any magic!"  
  
"Besides, if YOU touched them, you could get hurt very badly!" Caitlyn snatched up Nathan's old hat.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" he yelled.  
  
"What's who's?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why hello Arthur!" Lana Lesweay welcomed the rest of the Weasley's into her home.  
  
"Hello Lana! This is my wife, Molly, and these are my sons Percy, Bill, and Charlie," he introduced them in turn.  
  
"Okay, then this is my husband, Brian, and these are two of my daughters, Julia and Amy," Lana said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello!" Jaime called, feeling slightly light-headed from hanging upside-down to long, "My name's Jaime, and these are my triplet sisters, Gabriella, call her Gabby, and Caitlyn, don't call her Cate or Catie if you know what's good for you. This is Nathan, the only son my parents ever had, and this is Natalie, you can call them both Nat if you wish."  
  
"Don't," Gabby hissed in one of the boys ears, "They're small, but they can pack the punch, especially Nathan."  
  
"Okay, then I suppose we should introduce ourselves now," piped up one of the boys, "I'm George, and this is MY twin brother Fred, and this is Ron and Ginny, it doesn't make a difference which is which."  
  
"I'M Ron," said the shorter boy, "And that's Ginny. And they're crazy!"  
  
"We're used to it, we live with them," said Nathan, indicating the triplets.  
  
"HEY!" the triplets said in unison.  
  
"We're not crazy, just slightly insane!" shouted Fred.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"DINNER!" shouted Lana from the kitchen, "We're going to eat outside, we're crowded as it is in here!" All of a sudden, three tables set for six appeared across the yard, the adults appeared from the doorway with plates of steak and macaroni, They all sat down to eat, Fred, George, Jaime, Caitlyn, Gabby, and Charlie at the first table, Nathan, Natalie, Ron, Bill, and Julia at the second, and Lana, Molly, Arthur, Brian, and Percy at the last one.  
  
"So, are you going to Hogwarts next year?" Asked Charlie to the Triplets.  
  
"Yeah, sixth year," said Gabby, "We went to Beuxbatons for a while, it was quite interesting, French accents and all."  
  
"And Durmstrang, ugh! I hated Karkaroff! What a freak!" added Caitlyn.  
  
"And this school in the states! Alohamora, it was named after the unlocking spell because they were 'unlocking' our brains.." Said Jaime, "That one was cool."  
  
"Really?" asked George, "I've never been to the States!"  
  
"You, my friend have never been anywhere," said Fred.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, what are you all going to do with your lives, I know this is stupid but I wanted to see if we really had anything in common.  
  
"Joke shop," the triplets answered Fred's question.  
  
"We, are going to have a blast at Hogwarts, we'll teach all the secret passageways and how to get into the kitchens, and we could throw the best parties after Quidditch victories!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/n- that's all for now folks! Haha, I'm the craziest person I know! *smiles* see that box? It's meant for reviewing!)  



	3. Information and Chapter 3

A Spoonful of Sugar- Chapter 3  
  
Just some info first.  
  
Explainations  
  
This is all very confusing, about the Lesweays, and all, so here you go!  
  
The Leswaeys are a made-up family, many characters based on people I know, such as Jaime's based on me!   
  
Full Names-  
Jaime Nicole Lesweay  
Caitlyn Charlotte Lesweay  
Gabriella Michelle Lesweay  
Nathaniel Jacob Lesweay  
Natalie Marie Lesweay  
Amy Jessica Lesweay  
Julia Anne Lesweay  
  
Ages-  
Jaime- 16  
Caitlyn- 16  
Gabriella(Gabby)- 16  
Nathaniel- 13  
Natalie- 9  
Amy- 21  
Julia- 17  
  
Birthdays-  
Jaime- December 6th (mwahaha! this is MY birthday!)  
Caitlyn- December 6th  
Gabriella(Gabby)- December 6th  
Nathaniel- October 24th  
Natalie- May 21st  
Amy- February 1st  
Julia- January 4th  
  
Other Information-  
Jaime- One of the triplets, orange hair highlights, wants to own a joke shop when she grows up with her sisters. The craziest of the triplets, the idea person.  
Caitlyn- One of the triplets, blue hair highlights, wants to own a joke shop when she grows up with her sisters. A real athelete, has a trick up her sleeve all the time.  
Gabriella(Gabby)- One of the triplets, pink hair highlights, wants to own a joke shop when she grows up with her sisters. The most gullable in the entire family, has best sense of humour however.  
Nathaniel- The only boy in the family! I feel so sorry for him. He plays the position of seeker when he plays quidditch with his sisters, a real daydreamer.  
Natalie- The youngest, quite slow, if it come to that. Always very agreeable, also always the first to come up with the wrong answer.  
Amy- I got two words for you: RULES FREAK! Always follows the rules, and seems to be all the adult's favorite.  
Julia- the shallowest. What the hey? She cares alot about the way she looks and what people think about her.  
  
Ahhh, that should clear some things up. Maybe.  
  
Ron, Bill, and Nathan were caught up in conversaiton of Quidditch tactics while Julia primped in front of a pocket mirror, and Natalie sat listening to the twins, the triplets, and Charlie.  
~A few hours later~  
"Boys! It's time to leave!" Molly Weasley called for her sons as she and Ginny piled out the door.  
"SEE YOU AT HOGWARTS!" Fred and George called as they left. The Lesweay family settled down.  
  
~*~TWO WEEKS LATER~*~  
  
Jaime Leswaey, being of un-sound sanity, picked up her trunk and shoved it onto the train, then she pulled her sisters' trunks up too. She smiled and thought to herself, oOThis is going to be goodOo...  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WHOEVER YOU OTHER PEOPLE ARE! COME SIT IN OUR COMPARTMENT WITH US!" Gabriella called. The compartment was already filled with other Leswaeys, but Gabby didn't seem to care. Nathan, Jaime, Caitlyn, and Julia all gave her a look, but didn't seem to mind either. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, a boy with dreadlocks, another boy with black hair, and a girl with brown bushy hair accompanied them.  
  
Fred and George introduced the boy with dreadlocks as Lee Thomas, their best friend, Jaime smiled big at him, and said that she had a giant tarantula, and asked if he'd like to see it, and he told her that he had one hisself. They both took theirs out and began to chat happily.  
  
Ron introduced the boy with black hair as Harry Potter, "But I'm sure you already knew that..." the Leswaeys said that they hadn't, and then he introduced the girl as Hermione Granger.  
  
"Funny name... Hermione," Caitlyn said in an off hand voice, "I'm Caitlyn, that's Gabriella, call her Gabby, and that's Jaime, the 'I' comes before the 'M', and we're triplets, and that's Nathaniel, Nathan if you wish, and Julia's the one up there primping in front of the pocket mirror, all of our surnames are Leswaey."  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Ron and Harry and they started chatting secretly, "Not very conversational folks, are they?" Gabby asked.  
  
The train lurched and started to move forward. They were on their way to Hogwarts. 


	4. Uniforms and Sorting

Chapter 4--- Uniforms and Sorting  
  
The plump witch came in with the sweets.  
  
"Oh lord, I could use some sweets!" Caitlyn shouted happily, Jaime smiled and then laughed, from her NEW down-side-up postion, hanging off of the handrail intended for hanging up garment backs. For some reason, it didn't break with her up there.   
  
"Get me some beans Catie!" she called, tossing a sickle at her, "That's all the money I got!"  
  
"Don't call me Catie, and I might!"  
  
"Fine then CAITLYN!"  
  
"Girls," Julia stated, "Do try to get along, or else you may cause me to get stress wrinkles."  
  
"Whatever..." Gabby said, annoyed for the first time in a while.  
  
"So, how long till we get there?" Jaime asked the plump witch with the sweets.  
  
"Oh sweetie, we're to be there in less than ten minutes!"  
  
"LESS THAN TEN?! Good lord! Need to change!" Jaime, and the rest of the girls shooed the boys out of the compartment, and the girls from the next compartment came to change in theirs. The boys came back all changed and everything, Nathan looked very handsome indeed in his uniform. It made him look less messy.  
  
The triplets were messing with the ties that they hadn't done up quite right, and Jaime's was just hanging about her neck. Gabby had tied hers up around her pony tail, and Caitlyn was getting Julia to do hers up. Julia looked "just fabulous completely fabulous" in her uniform and robes, or that's what she said.  
  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts, the Leswaeys borded the horseless carriages. They were all nervous, which didn't surprise anyone.  
  
"So... what are we supposed to do?" Caitlyn asked George nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't know..." he replied, apparently happy to be back at school.  
  
Caitlyn sighed. Jaime was still messing with her tarantula, which she had brought with her off of the train. Gabby was still messing with the tie. Julia was STILL primping in front of the pocket mirror, and Nathan was staring out the window.  
  
However, Nathan was in a different carriage than the rest of his family, he was in the carriage with Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"So, Harry, what do you think about Quidditch this year? Going to beat the pants off of Slytherin?" Ron was apparently as enthusiastic about getting back to school as George.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry offhandedly.  
  
"So, Nathaniel..." Hermione started.  
  
"Call me Nathan please."  
  
"Okay, Nathan, do you think you'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" She asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked in turn.  
  
"Well," Ron explained, "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I'd have to say that Gryffindor is by far the best, but maybe I'm just biased."  
  
"I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw either," Hermione added, "It's just the Slytherins, watch out for them, they're tough ones, and they're a bunch of..." she trailed off and blushed, apparently, she'd finally learned to swear.  
  
"Well," Nathan said offhandedly, "We'll see when we get there..."  
  
"You Lesweays can be so off-handed.." Ron complained.  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Jaime you fool! You've done it again!" Julia screamed.  
  
"Done what?!"  
  
"You've made me smudge my makeup!" she wailed. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"How did *I* persay, do this?" Jaime asked almost sweetly.  
  
"I don't know, you just did!" Julia screamed. Jaime struggled, putting the tarantula back into it's box, for she could now see the castle.  
  
"It's beautiful..." she almost whispered.  
  
"Oh stars and glory it is," Gabriella whispered in agreement with her sister.  
  
"Well, of course it is, Proffesor Dumbledore is there, and he's the greatest in the world!" Julia exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Fred said happily, "It's just a school."  
  
"THE most beautiful school I've seen in my entire life!" Jaime exclaimed, "AND I'M GOING THERE! AND THERE ARE SECRET PASSAGEWAYS!!!!!"  
  
"YES!" Gabby was incredibly excited now. Apparently, so were her sisters, apart from the party-pooper, Julia.  
  
"Well, it is just a school... and besides, we'll probably only be there for a couple of weeks, and then we'll move again... that's how it is with our family, moving about, here to there, you three know that," She said.  
  
"Well," Jaime said, somewhat less excited, "If you're going to be a party-pooper, I might as well tell you something I was thinking of keeping a secret."  
  
"WHAT?" Caitlyn hated people keeping secrets from her.  
  
"I overheard mum talking to dad, and WE'RE STAYING AT LEAST ALL YEAR, and probably next year too! We get to finish our schooling at Hogwarts!"  
  
"That is such a lie, Jaime, how could you tell your own sisters that?" Julia asked impatiently.  
  
"Hate to interupt," said Lee, (now, I forgot he was here, didn't you?), "But we're here."  
  
They un-boarded the carriage, to find Nathaniel, and then they all walked in, they only once got hit by a storm of cheese that came from the roof.  
  
"Peeves," said the twins together.  
  
"Ah," said the triplets together, "Poltergeist?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"MY DEAR LESWAEYS!" came a voice, and old man, with a long beard, and half-moon glasses, "Do come this way, there is some buisiness we will have to attend to right away!"  
  
They all followed him, Julia in the lead, then Caitlyn, then Gabriella, then Jaime, then Nathaniel. In order of age. Though the triplets were only Caitlyn to Gabby 3 minutes and Gabby to Jaime, 6 minutes, Caitlyn loved to brag to Jaime about being almost 10 minutes older, so Jaime filed right in front of Nathaniel and they were on their way.  
  
"Now," said the man, who they all assumed was Dumbledore, as they neared a gargoyle, "You will need to be sorted," he whispered something that sounded like 'creame eggs' to the gargoyle and it sprug to life and moved aside to reveal a winding staircase, they climbed and climbed until they got to the very top, Jaime thought her legs would fall off, when they arrived he told them to each sit down. There were five stools lined up, they sat down in no particular order, Jaime on the end, then Caitlyn, then Julia, then Gabriella, then Nathaniel on the other end, "So, this is how the sorting works, you put on the hat, then it will tell you what house you belong in, I don't think you would like to hear the song, and I think he would like to wait to debut it later. Now, Julia, sinse you're the eldest, you go first."   
  
Julia put on the hat, but after about ten seconds, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" so loudly that Gabby fell off of her stool.  
  
"Now, Caitlyn," Dumbledore said, handing her the hat, Caitlyn nervously stuck it on her head, and after about three minutes it yelled out loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Caitlyn smiled, she knew that the Weasley's were in that house, so she was happy to have someone she already knew.  
  
"Gabriella?" Gabby smiled.  
  
"You can call me Gabby," she said, and put on the hat, not after two seconds, it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Gabby looked releived to be with Caitlyn.  
  
"Jaime Nicole, it's your turn."  
  
"Just Jaime, I don't like the longness of the rest of it..." she slipped the hat on, and sat for a full five minutes, the rest stared at her, she could hear the hat arguing with itself in her head whether to put her in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, it wasn't sure, that made Jaime uncomfortable, she hoped to be with her sisters, and suddenly the hat screamed, "GRYFFIDOR!"   
  
"Stars and Glory, Jaime! I thought it'd never finish with you!" Caitlyn exclaimed.  
  
"Now Nathan, you'd better get a good house or we'll deck ya!" Gabby winked, Nathan put on the hat, and not a moment too soon, it screamed loudly, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
He smiled and lowered the hat onto Dumbledore's desk, he had some sort of secret regret that Julia had gotten Slytherin, he remembered Hermione speaking illy of them.  
  
Dumbledore told them how to find the great hall, and where each table was, and they headed on down.  
______________________________________________________  
  
a/n- I tend to oftentimes refer to Gabby and Nathan as Gabriella and Nathan, and for more info, Jaime's full first name is Jaime Nicole. Oh and thanks for the reveiws! This chapter kinda sucked though. heehee R/R please! 


	5. The feasting of the Foolish

Chapter Four  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer- I own only the plot and the Leswaeys... besides that... it mostly belongs to JKR... *sigh*  
  
A/N- Hey! I know you're glad I'm writing again! lol... oh well... R/R  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Nathan slid into a vacant seat at the Hufflepuff table. Everyone smiled at him. He smiled back nervously.  
  
"I'm Nathan," he said shakily, he voice cracked on the long "a" in "Nathan".  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel, I'm in my second year here. I've never seen you before, you new?" Said a girl that was sitting across from him, he nodded, "Don't worry, everyone's really nice, except the Slytherins," She gestured toward the table where each student wore a bit of green where his yellow was. He saw Julia smiling charismatically and laughing, some boys that were younger than her. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"My sister's in Slytherin," He explained, "Right there, the one with the curly black hair," he pointed, "She's a little obbsessed with her appearance, but she's pretty... okay..." he smiled.  
  
"You look alike," Rachel said absentmindedly, looking toward the Gryffindor table, her eyes were directed toward one of the Weasley twins, Fred, he thought, though he could be wrong.  
  
"Yeah, those are my sisters too," He pointed out the triplets, who were talking to the twins and Lee Jordan.  
  
"They know George?" He had been wrong. It was George she was staring at.  
  
"Yeah, the whole Weasley bunch cane to our house for dinner this summer."  
  
"Hmm..."  
________________________________________________  
  
"So what you're saying is that you've been to every continent including Antarctica?" It was Hermione Granger, who had become considerably more talkative sinse the trip.  
  
"Yeah," Said Gabby absentmindedly, she had been listening and adding little comments in for the past few minutes.  
  
Jaime was hunched over a box with Lee Jordan, who, Nathan, from across the tables, noticed had just sniffed Jaime's hair.  
  
"That is so cool! I wonder if it'll work!" She of course was talking about tarantulas, because (unlike even Gabby and Caitlyn) she loved spiders.  
  
"Of course it'll work..." Lee was smiling, Jaime looked up and smiled back. Caitlyn was babbling away with the twins about... you guessed it... the secret passageways.  
  
"So if you say what to the gargoyle?" she was saying. Nathan also heard this. He was sitting directly behind her.  
  
Gabby slipped away from the tormenting questions of Hermione Granger for a few minutes to speak with her sisters. Only, Professor Dumbledore interupted.  
  
"I would only like to say welcome before we get on with the sorting, and to REMIND all of you students that the forest is forbidden, and not to go nosing in it," (a/n-calm, isn't he? sry, I'm in a mellow mood) he smiled and nodded to Minerva McGonnagal, who immediatly started calling out names off of a list.  
  
"Aaron, Ashley!" she soon became a Gryffindor and they all hooped and hollered. Fred and George, of course, were the loudest, but that was completley predictable. Nathan sat quietly, and clapped when a member joined his house, as he assumed, everyone did.  
  
Julia, being a Leaswey herself couldn't help but glance at her sisters, even though the rest of her house-mates had sent them awful glares. Nathan seemed to be getting along well with the dreamy-like girl that sat across from him. She laughed at herself. Worrying about her siblings! How stupid! She then went back to her conversation with her new friends.  
  
"Jaime?" Lee was fiddling with one of his dreadlocks, which he did not often even touch, for fear of messing their perfection up.  
  
"Huh?" she leaned in and smiled, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he fumbled out, "Never mind." He sat back calmly and smiled at her, but in his mind, he was going crazy, 'JORDAN! You are such a wimp!' his conscience screamed at him.  
  
Jaime was secretly wishing that he had something to say. She didn't know why, but she was bored out of her mind. As soon as, "Zymmerman, Xavier" became a Slytherin, the sorting ended, and the feast began, Gabby sat next to the tormenting questions of the inquizitive Hermione, and on the other side to George, who had offered a bit of a distraction with the passages. Jaime sat between Lee and Caitlyn, who sat next to Fred, and on the other side of Ginny Weasley, who was chatting with Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Ooh!" Caitlyn exclaimed as the food appeared on the table. She was obviously hungry as she dug right in.  
  
Gabriella took things in small helpings, as she was trying to lighten herself up for Quidditch season.  
  
Jaime, on the other hand (had different fingers, of course, but that's besides the point), ate her usual meal, a bit of the main course, and as many sides as she could get. Most everyone was digging in by that time, but Julia had not, she claimed to be watching her weight.  
  
Nathan, quite unlike Julia, was definatly having his share of the grub, so much as to some asked him if he was feeling sick from all of it, he would shake his head no, and smile and keep going.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
(sigh)  
tis all for now.  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Leaswey Files and Fireworks

Chapter Six (at least I think this is Chapter 6, I could be wrong though *scratches head*)  
  
A/N- I'm having a bit of writer's block *shrug* This chapter is only about the triplets, and is mostly about Jaime... *shrug*  
  
Disclaimer- Everything you recognize, I don't own, so don't sue! Oh and yes, "The Blue Nowhere" belongs to Jeffery Deaver, very good book!  
  
______________________________  
  
While laying in her bed, Jaime's mind kept finding it's way back to Lee... Gabby and Caitlyn, who were coversing about the secret passages they each knew, noticed that she had not joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Oy, Jaimers, you all right, mate?" asked Gabriella, apparently concerned.  
  
"Jaime?" Caitlyn asked, after she hadn't responded or even pulled back her draperey around the bed.  
  
"What? er... huh? what were you saying?" Jaime forced a laugh at herself, "Just daydreaming, or nightdreaming... or whatever..."  
  
Gabby laughed, crawled into Jaime's bed (a/n- you dirty minded people!), and hit her with a pillow.  
  
"HEY!" Bailey Greene called, "Be quiet you three, you're keeping the rest of us up!" there were a few murmurs of 'yeah, you are' or things of the like.  
  
Gabby climbed back into her own bed and they fell asleep.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Fred and George had decided to help the triplets with Filch, and teach them how to 'handle' him.  
  
"All right," George said, "You just set it off, and he'll run after it. You, Jaime, go into his office, pull open a file cabinet, and stuff everything into this bag. You only need two people for Filch, but it's good to have two running around with fireworks, so it's like, BAM!" he jumped to the side, "BAM!" he jumped back, "BAM!" he jumped again, "He won't know what hit him!" Fred was over in the corner chuckling to himself.  
  
"George," he said, "I figure they could have figured all this out on their own!"  
  
Caitlyn nodded as she lit the first firework, "You ready?"  
  
BAM!  
  
"What was that, my pet?" Filch's voice came from down the corridor.  
  
"Damn! he wasn't supposed to be in the same corridor!" Jaime dashed into his office as Gabby had turned the corner and set another firework off, Caitlyn had gone the other way and set off another, he had run after Caitlyn.  
  
Jaime pulled open a file cabinet, and started pulling folders, every single one. She pulled another open, and emptied it too, it wasn't long untill she had emptied his entire store. She dashed from his office, and called to her sisters, who stopped the fireworks, Gabby came round the corner to meet Jaime, but Caitlyn was behind still hiding from Filch.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit," Gabby muttered, the twins had long sinse gone, so as not to be blamed for the theft, "Where is she?"  
  
"I dunno, do I look like I know?!" Jaime, who had a dirtier mouth than either one of her sisters had somehow managed to get that sentance out without a single swear.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" They turned around to find that greasy, hooked nose professor whom we all love so much, Snape.  
  
"Why Hullo, Professor Snape, how has it been down in the dungeons today?" Jaime said pleasantly, "Had any good classes?"  
  
"It's actually been a pretty quiet day except for the fact that SOMEONE has been setting off fireworks down this corridor, did you happen to see them Miss Leaswey?" Snape looked somewhat pleasant, apparently, Jaime knew how to charm the snake.  
  
"Oh no Professor, I've only just arrived, taking some things to be thrown out," she held up the bag, "We'll just be going then."  
  
"Don't be late to my class you too," and he put his hand on her head, messed up her dark curly hair, and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry Professor," Gabby called after him.  
  
"Charming the snake are we?" Lee Jordan had showed up.  
  
"Yup," Gabby laughed, "Snake? Snape's as easy to get along with as Jaime is!"  
  
"Hmmm," Jordan laughed, "You guys are so strange, EVERYBODY hates Snape!"  
  
"Not everbody Lee," Jaime smiled.  
  
"You guys!" Caitlyn breathed heavily, "Run! Filch is coming!" They proceded to run into the Gryffindor common room, where they dumped out the bag Jaime had gathered.  
  
"What did you do? Take the whole store?" Fred Weasley asked, crouching over it with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Well, yeah, I took everything in sight. But oh well, it's not as if they'd expect me, Snape's FAVORITE new student to take it!" Jaime laughed aloud.  
  
"Jaimers," Caitlyn said, "You scare me," she said twiddling one of her blue locks of hair.  
  
Gabby was looking at a folder, she had been pretty quiet.  
  
"What's that Gabbs?" George leaned in and picked it up, he read off of it, "The Leaswey files? What?"  
  
"I dunno!" Jaime shrugged.  
  
He opened it to a page that read, "Jaime Nicole Leaswey", and he read out loud, "Jaime Nicole Leaswey, aged 16, birthday December 6th, when younger once tried to run away," he stopped reading out loud and read the rest to himself.  
  
He stopped and chuckled, "Has a crush on Lee Jordan! Hey, Lee, she likes you back!"  
  
"George!" Jaime snatched the folder up, "Hey, look at this," she picked up a folder, and read off of it, "The Weasley Files! Ah, well, this may be interesting!" She opened it to the page labled, "George Weasley" and read, "George Weasley, is in love with Alicia Spinnet! Whoo!"  
  
"I don't think we should look in these folders any more..." Cailtyn said, worried, "I've found some disturbing things we shouldn't know."  
  
They later put them up on a shelf, underneath all of their course books, and all promised not to read them unless absolutely necessary.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Jaime?"  
  
"Huh?" Jaime looked up from her book, 'The Blue Nowhere' which she was enjoying very much, "Make it quick I want to know if Phate gets him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The book, Lee, the book, I'm enjoying it, and I want to know if Phate gets him."  
  
"Oh," Lee said, "A muggle book."  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Let's go for a walk," he stood up, and headed out of the portal, "You coming?"  
  
"Of course," she hopped up, "Let's go," she climbed out of the portal after him, and they headed out onto the grounds. They sat on a smooth rock by the lake, watching the clear water, as fish swum by.   
  
Jaime lay on her stomach next to him.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about Lee?" she jumped as fireworks came up from across the lake, Jaime giggled, and Lee laughed.  
  
"I'll just say, the twins owed me a favour." They sat and watched the fireworks for a while, Jaime layed on her back for a better view of them, and Lee joined her.  
  
"They're beautiful," Jaime said, knowing that they were most likely being watched by Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"You're beautiful," Lee leaned in and he kissed her, she kissed him back. It was a beautiful thing, and Jaime didn't want to stop.  
  
"Mr. Jordan! Miss Leaswey! WHAT pray tell are you DOING?" Jaime and Lee rolled over to take a look at the speaker, then each groaned and lay back down. Proffessor McGonnagal.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I guess we got carried away." Lee stood up, and helped Jaime up too.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed, where did the fireworks come from?" Lee shrugged.  
  
"They were going on, so I thought we'd come see them."  
  
"Professor, don't tell anyone what you just saw, please," Jaime pleaded, she didn't want her mother to know anything about what happened while she was at school.  
  
"I might," the Transfiguration professor said coldly, "Now, off to bed with the two of you!"  
  
Lee grabbed Jaime's hand and they ran off into the building, laughing all the way.  
  
Later, Fred and George Weasley came in, but they were not caught.  
________________________________________________  
  
Reveiws please!  
  
Robin*** 


End file.
